


Sunhat

by orphan_account



Category: Tsuritama
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsuki always complained that Erika gets on his nerves sometimes, but really, they’re two peas in a pot, it’s a miracle the two don’t get along that well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunhat

He lost at amidakuji. He lost at amidakuji and now he’s delegated to buy the group ice cream. Away from the cool, air-conditioned classroom and into the sweltering heat of Enoshima, Yuki cursed his luck. He was always bad with lots.  _Why did he even try?_   _Is leaving the campus during break even allowed?_

Squinting at the glaring sun from under the roof of the school gate, Yuki let out a huff.  _Might as well do this quickly._ He took a few steps out and into the grounds, halfway through he heard a shout. Turning towards the classroom buildings, Yuki saw Erika and Natsuki running from the double doors, a giant sunhat in Erika’s hands.

“Yuki-kun, don’t forget this! I don’t want you to get sunburn!” she said when she was in earshot, putting the hat on top of Yuki’s head. “And we’ve decided to come with you!”

_What’s the point of drawing lots then?!_

“But since we only have one sunhat,” Natsuki started as he sidled up next to Yuki. “We’ve got to share.”

“Yup!” Erika chirped, wrapping her arms around Yuki’s neck from behind.

“You guys,” Yuki whined. “You’re making me hot, sticking to me like that! Get off, please?”” he tried shaking the two off, but they only stuck closer.

Yuki could feel the two exchange looks behind his back, maybe even identical grins. Natsuki always complained that Erika gets on his nerves sometimes, but really, they’re two peas in a pot, it’s a miracle the two don’t get along that well. The only time they do is,  _well_ , when it concerns Yuki.

“Nope!”

 


End file.
